Rain
by Mitternacht
Summary: The rain danced, pelting the ground. And, Sasuke watched the pink-haired figure dance with it.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Don't rub it in.

This oneshot is weird to me, not as good as some of my other ones, in my opinion. I'm thinking to re-write this later... depends.

Review, yeah?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Rain**

Sasuke's onyx flickered over the scene before him. Onyx eyes staring softly at her dancing form. Watching the way her pink hair flew as she spun in circles. Her arms sprawled all around her, moving in free dancing movements. Her emerald eyes, he noted, were filled with mirth, joy, and happiness.

Almost two years ago, Sakura and Naruto dragged him back to the village after he completed his goal. Over those almost two years, they'd bonded and became like the old Team 7. And, to this day he doesn't regret (_letting_) Sakura and Naruto drag him back.

Today, was one of their Team 7 bonding days (Sakura liked to call it.), and usually it was him, Sakura, and Naruto. But, Naruto, being called on a mission, couldn't make it. So, that left him and Sakura wandering around Konoha.

They'd talk, and walk in silence, depending. When, it started to rain, both not wanting to go inside, they found a tree to sit under. One moment they were having more small talk, and the next moment she said something about dancing in the rain and she was up doing it.

All the while, he chuckling ever so lightly at her antics.

Tilting his hand to the side, and stuffing his hands in his pockets, he contemplated on whether he should stop her or not. Stopping her would probably help her maybe not get sick, but in all honesty, he would never admit it, he liked seeing the childish side of Sakura sometimes.

While he was away from the village, Sakura changed… _drastically_. She wasn't the weak little genin he used to know, and still remembered, surprisingly. She could take care of herself, she didn't cry every time she got hurt nor did he have to protect her as much as he used to.

(Not that he_ really _minded protecting her and all.)

She was stronger, he had to admit. Maybe even stronger than him in some areas. And, all thanks to Tsunade (For things like strength and healing techniques.). Her ninja status spoke for itself as well. Sasuke decided, she was a great part of their team.

Thus, seeing childish Sakura was quite rare. In her childish state, she seemed so _carefree_. Something so different when she was _alert_, and _cautious_ on things like missions. She teased though, but he wasn't sure if that qualified as something childish really.

In monotoning yell, with his face blank, but eyes still in a softened state, he called out to her. "Sakura."

Sakura stopped her carefree dancing movements to look at him as he walked toward her. She blinked her emerald eyes, and rose a questioning eyebrow in his direction.

Stopping right in front of her, he let his onyx eyes bore into her emerald ones. "Sakura." He stated, and he took her silence for him to go on. "You're going to get sick."

Sakura let out a laugh at his slightly concerning sentence. "I'm quite aware of that, Sasuke-kun." Her emerald eyes were once again filled with mirth. Smiling, she asked, "Have you ever danced in the rain, Sasuke-kun?" To make her point, Sakura spun around as she was earlier.

Ignoring the splatter of water on his face, not from the sky, but from Sakura's spinning pink locks. "Hn."

"Well, you should try it sometime."

"You're going to get sick."

"We already established that earlier."

He grunted.

He watched her as she stared up at the sky, occasionally blinking to make sure sure the rain didn't pelt her eyes. As he stared at the rain dripping on her face, and cascading down her neck, ignoring the tingling feeling he had inside, Sasuke voiced his wondering question.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?"

Sakura blinked her eyes once more. Turning towards him with a questioning face. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"You dance well… It's… graceful."

Smiling a bit, she murmured. "I don't know… I just move, dance. I never really learned from anyone."

"Hn."

They stood in silence, Sakura now looking at the sky again, Sasuke now joining her. Both thinking their own thoughts. For a time, Sasuke wondered what was with her change of mood. Glancing at her from out of the corner of his eye, he noted the changing of her eyes, they seemed a bit more intense, contemplative, and unsure.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"What's on your mind?"

"…"

"And, don't lie."

Sakura hesitated, she knew Sasuke could read her, and just from her eyes. Her eyes… were like her mood ring he had said. "…Nothing. Don't worry about it."

In a flash, he was in front of her once again, boring his eyes into hers. He set his warning tone. "Sakura…"

Averting her emerald gaze away from his eyes, she spoke. "Nothing. Drop it, Sasuke-kun." She could defiantly feel his eyes studying her, and right now, she hated it.

For moments, Sakura wondered why Sasuke was so quiet, but didn't dare to look at him directly in the eye.

Sasuke kissed her.

Sasuke wasn't sure exactly why he did it, but he didn't regret it. He could feel her surprise, as he tried to deepen the kiss.

Sakura eyes widened a fraction when Sasuke planted his lips firmly on hers, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Slowly, but surely, she recovered from her surprised state. Responding to the kiss, she wrapped an arm around his neck, and tangled her hand on her other arm in his rain drenched onyx locks as she closed her eyes.

They pulled back, their lungs wanting air.

Sakura smiled with half lidded eyes, her long lashes dripping with rainwater. "I love you, you know…"

"Hn."

And, he kissed her again.

They stood in the rain, kissing. Letting the rain drench their occupied forms.

(_Inwardly, Sasuke plotting to interrogate her later, until he got the answer to his last question._)


End file.
